


Black Plastered Paint

by orphan_account



Series: Shiny new paint [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bumblebee is a whore, Comfort/Angst, Con!Bumblebee, Dirty Talk, Drones Club, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, M/M, Main Ratchet x BB, Main- SS X BB, One-sided- Bulkhead x BB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee, is the beautiful Con all Decpecitcon's (Sorry if i got that wrong) want, his the mech's black plastered Paint is like a crow in the midnight moon, the yellow stripes are like the sun, in the shinning morning, he could have any Con..but BumBleBee has his eye set on a certain Medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiny Black Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au, British Bumblebee con name -Moth- (Yes i know it doesn't match to bee get over it its an au, he joins the auto bots laters

The leafs and, grass breeze in the morning light, as a Only bot, looks up to the sky, the blue skies, and white fluffy clouds ,

He could almost touch...

The con sighed "I'll fly one day. Maybe..starscream could..." 

A light bristle in the bushes, and the black plastered bot got his weapon ready.

A heavy exhale, "Fraggin' Jazz!' An bot, cursed heavily, 

The black plastered bot, spoke "Who, are you!?" 

The ninja-cyber bot, stopped, an got out shuriken 

Its been a while since be seen a con...

He didn't think one could be so young...and shiny...

"I should be askin' you youngling...what's you're name?" 

The youngling scoffed "What's it to you?"

The ninja bot smirked "So i know you're not planning an attack,"

The youngling laughed "Wouldn't i have attacked you already?" Moth put his British voice, 

A Frown escaped The cyber ninja's face, "So You're not?"

The con spoke, "Nope, only enjoying nature, i can't get any slaggin' green grass on Lord Megatrons ship.' The voice spoke again. 

"I'm not one to trust an enemy, ...Prowl...is the name."

The black bot spoke with his British beautiful voice..."Giving up already hm? " the black bot laughed "Jus'Kidding, Names Moth."

Prowl raised an optic, 

"What?" Prowl, just snickered, "So you like nature?"

Moth nodded, "Yes,"

It was love at first site, with....Prowl...if only this lovely youngling was an autobot then moth would be perfect for him. 

Prowls comm-link kicked in 

**"Prowler..."**

**The elite guards voice had meaning,**

**"What?"**

**Hurt. "I'm sorry."**

**Sigh "I know.."**

**Confusion "H-huh?"**

**"I know you're sorry i'll be...at the base in a uhh cycle."**

**The line went off.**

Moth spoke "Looks, like you're teamates need you, i uhh hafta get back, before starscream..-"

A sound of airplane broke trew as it landed next to Moth, the Seeker spoke,

And glared at Prowl "Moth.." starscreams voice was serious..and almost deadly 

Prowl looked, they almost...

Looked similar...

"Go back, to. The. Hideout."

Moth was silent "Yes...Sire."

So thats it.

Starscream gave one last glare and went with moth to.

Prowl sighed 

"so that's it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kncock out and mth porn..Oh im sorry did i say kncock? I mean Knockout (Get it Get it? No? Okay.)

Green grass, blue skies fluffly clouds, Shiny sun, this would be perfect in real life if it weren't, on a screen television. 

Moth sighed, "I wish, me and Sire could live like this."

The black paint is yet scrapping off, from moth's scratching. Sire will be upset.

Moth heard a faint knock, 

"Come in steve!" 

The drone, clicked with the open and walked in,

A light chuckle escaped moth's mouth "Ehehe oh was it locked? Sorry about that."

A raised optic, at Moth's room, the walls painted green grass on the bottom, Blue skies in the middle, and fluffy clouds, next to the window a sun hand made by moth. 

"Lord, megatron will not like what you did with you 're room moth."

A shrugg 

"So? He's never come in my room before"

A slight agreement "That is true."

"Starscream, has asked me to get you something about new paint?"

Moth looked at the run down paint on his servos

"Oh..ehhee, so i go to knockout right?"

"Yes." "He is expecting new flesh dark black paint, and added a little red along with the stripes. 

"Oh okay."

___

"There,"

The shiny plastered paint, shown with a few more red stripes, and less yellow stripes.

"Wow...Knockout....this looks...Great."

Knockout blushed "Well i don't mean to brag but, yeah yeah i do ehe heh"

Purr, and servo touched Knockouts, "This is....really Sexy..." 

"Well..uhhh i don't wanna complain.." a flushed face

Moth kissed Knockout, as knockout just stood servo touching Moth's 

They parted "W-what was that?"

Moth huffed "A kiss"

Puzzled "kiss?"

Moth explained "I saw two organics kiss when i was walking around, and it..." a blush "Looked...soothing"

Puzzled expression was on Knockouts face then a smirk.

"Show me again."


	3. Kisses,Flirting, And Whores

Moth, wouldn't call himself a whore...

Well, trying to seduce you're father an actually Almost -Keyword:Almost-havig it succeeded, Would it?

Okay yeah, maybe it would.... and with all the other Con's Moth's seduced in bed with him..

Knockout, Soundwave, Shockwave, Uhmm Skywarp, Dreadwing, Etc etc 

And most of the femmes Hate him, But what is it them to care?

There just mad cause they can't get 'this'

and Moth isn't going around saying he's better looking then everyone

Else, -Like Most femmes do.-

So they are just really jealous.

But no, Moth is Not a whore, just because Ovarload told him he was a Dirty, little, trouble making, Ugly face whore..

There just jealous...

-Is that why he's crying?-

'I'm not beautiful' 

But no Moth is not a whore...T-there just jealous. 


End file.
